


fifteen minutes won't be enough

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minhyuk only gets 15 minutes to be with hyunwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen minutes won't be enough

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep until 3 this morning, so this is what i did. inspired by ming's knee ligament injury (sorry not sorry). is he even still in hospital? i miss him already. ;;;;
> 
> typed it on my phone, so there might be more mistakes than usual.
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.
> 
> p.s. pardon the lapslock.
> 
> p.p.s. happy belated valentine day.

it was another boring day in hospital and minhyuk felt like crying. it had been almost a month, but he still couldn't leave the hospital just yet. screw him and his clumsiness that he had to get a knee ligament injury during the practice last month. minhyuk huffed; he missed his dorm and the loud noises of the other members.

but, above all, he missed hyunwoo the most.

hyunwoo hadn't come anymore to see him. he only came once with all the members when minhyuk just got into the hospital, and after that minhyuk hadn't seen him again. poor minhyuk should be satisfied with short texts and a couple minutes of phone calls when all he wanted was hyunwoo's strong arms around his slender body.

time felt longer than usual when minhyuk missed hyunwoo. he tried hard to fill his time with something fun like coloring the drawings, but he got sick of it after the first week. kihyun and changkyun came to visit him one day, but they couldn't stay for long because they needed to go to another schedule (minhyuk was happy to see them, but, still, all he wanted was hyunwoo).

it was boring and lonely being alone in hospital. the nurses were so kind and he liked the doctor, who took care of him, but he missed being outside, doing things with the others. he missed fooling around with jooheon and talking about random stuff with kihyun. he missed changkyun's 4D-ness; he missed bothering the sickening, lovey-dovey couple, hoseok and hyungwon.

but, still, he missed hyunwoo the most. he missed being all clingy to hyunwoo. he missed the scent hyunwoo had. he missed hyunwoo's smile and how hyunwoo would be as playful as he was when they were being stupid together. he missed hyunwoo, the way the leader pulled him into the embrace and made him feel safe. he missed hyunwoo's kiss; he missed hyunwoo's touch—to shorten the story, minhyuk just missed hyunwoo so badly.

looking outside the window, minhyuk sighed as he saw the sun gone and the moon shining beautifully.

he had just gone through another boring and lonely day, and he still missed hyunwoo too much it hurt.

 

*

 

"hey,"

minhyuk was about to close his eyes when the familiar voice was heard. he almost jumped off his bed when he realized that the voice was real; it wasn't a dream.

"hyunwoo...?" minhyuk whispered as a tall figure came closer. he felt like he could burst in tears in every second, but he didn't want to cry in front of hyunwoo.

"thought you'd been asleep," hyunwoo said as he stood beside minhyuk's bed. "it's been quite late."

"it has been," minhyuk replied. "how could you get here? the visiting hours have ended, like, four hours ago!"

hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed. "i begged the nurses to let me in, telling them i wouldn't wake you up. they gave me fifteen minutes," he answered. "i just wanted to see you, even if you'd been sleeping wouldn't be a matter, but it appears that you're still wide awake."

 _not that_ wide _awake,_ minhyuk thought, _but now i am wide awake because of you._

it wasn't like minhyuk minded it, though.

they fell into comfortable silence. hyunwoo didn't say anything, but his hand moved to reach minhyuk's. he rubbed the delicate skin with his thumb, causing a smile come across minhyuk's pretty face.

"i missed you," minhyuk said after a while, "fifteen minutes won't be enough, you know..."

hyunwoo smiled apologetically, but he still kept quiet. instead, he let go of minhyuk's hand only to stroke the soft strands.

hyunwoo's hand was so big, yet it felt so gentle that minhyuk started getting sleepy. he blinked a couple times to shove away the drowsiness because he still wanted to see hyunwoo, but hyunwoo knew it better.

"sleep," said the leader. "i know you're sleepy. just sleep now."

minhyuk whined, disliking the idea, but he knew he couldn't fight the heaviness in his eyes for any longer. "can you hold me?" he asked, extreme tiredness indicated in his voice. "at least until i fall asleep..."

hyunwoo couldn't say no.

minhyuk exhaled softly as the warmth he missed the most touched his skin. a pair of strong arms were wrapped around him securely—hyunwoo tried not to move too much that might harm minhyuk's injured knee. he buried his face into hyunwoo's neck, feeling a lot more better when the fresh, gentle scent of hyunwoo filled his nostrils. he could feel hyunwoo's lips pressed softly against the crown of his head, and they moved to his cheek, and then to his nose, and they ended up landing on his own lips. minhyuk smiled at the kiss—it was soft and slow, that type of kiss that wouldn't bring them _anywhere_ , but minhyuk liked it.

no, he loved it. hyunwoo's lips fit his, as though they were made and destined to be paired with minhyuk's, and minhyuk loved it.

"fifteen minutes will be over soon," hyunwoo whispered against minhyuk's lips before he pulled away. "you'd better go to sleep now."

giving the last peck on hyunwoo's lips, minhyuk snuggled closer to the leader of the group. it didn't take him long to finally fall into deep slumber, feeling safe and sound.

fifteen minutes might not be enough, but it was better than never.


End file.
